Most conventional windows are designed to open to allow ventilation when desired and to close when necessary to keep out bad weather. Such windows are generally designed to allow a window screen to be installed onto the window frame, so that the window may be opened for ventilation while preventing insects from flying or crawling in through the open window.
In most climates, the temperature will change considerably throughout a typical 24 hour day/night cycle. Frequently this means the windows in a dwelling may be opened and closed at various times during the day to suit the comfort of the occupant.
It is quite common in warmer climates and during the summer in temperate climates to open a bedroom window before retiring for the night. When a large temperature drop occurs during the night, however, the interior temperature can also drop to undesirable levels. The sleeping occupant may be slow to respond, and therefore eventually wake to a house that is way too cold.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.